Prom At Shibusen
by OtakuGirl568
Summary: The Prom at Shibusen is in a week and there is so much to do for both the guys and girls.Pairings are SoulxMaka BlackStarxTsubaki KidxLiz PattyxOC. I know summary sucks! Please read.
1. The Ball's Coming Up

Prom At Shibusen

DISCLAMER:I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER...sadly

Description:The Prom at Shibusen is in a week and there is so much to do for both the guys and are SoulxMaka BlackStarxTsubaki KidxLiz PattyxOC.

* * *

Maka's P.O.V

TUESDAY 6/25

School just ended and I am exhausted but that all went away went the girls and I saw a poster. It said ATTENTION ALL 4TH YEAR STUDENTS-Shibusen Prom 7/02 7:30-10:00. Tsubaki,Liz,Patty and I looked at each other as though we read each others minds. When the boys finished reading, Soul and BlackStar groaned in annoyance.

_ I giggled. Boys are so lazy._ On the way home after saying bye to the gang, I started thinking how I was gonna do this. When Soul got to the door and unlocked it, he called out to me since I stopped at the stairs thinking deeply. I looked up at him and then ran up the stairs. "Sorry", I said. He sighed. "Its okay, but if you do that again i'll leave you outside", he replied. I nodded and walked in.

I immediately went straight to my room,closed the door, and dropped my stuff down. I started thinking about who i'm gonna go with to the dance but shrugged it off and decided to change. I looked at my closet and grabbed light grey sweats (A/N:the ones that go to your knees), a plain red tank with a pale beige jacket. I took out my phone and decided to text Tsubaki and them (in a group chat).

* * *

-TEXT CONVERSATION- {bold=Maka italics=Tsubaki underline=Liz nothing-patty}

**Hey**

_Hi_

What's up?

Yoo~

**What are you guys' plans for this week?**

_Well I was hoping we could go shopping together when we do._

OF COURSE WE WILL! Anyways I have this planned out:

Tomorrow: We'll have a sleepover

Thursday and Friday : We go to the mall to see which places are good to get our hair and nails making our appointment for Monday.

Saturday: We look for our dresses at the mall.

Sunday: We look for our shoes and accessories to match with our dresses.

Monday: Go to our appointment

Tuesday: GO TO THE PROM.

_Whoa Liz o.o_

**You have.. O^O**

everything planned. :D

Well DUH I've been waiting for this day so I must have a schedule.

**Well okay guys I'll see you tomorrow, I gotta go cook dinner since its 5:30.**

_Me too, bye guys :)_

See ya later ;)

Buhaiii C:

* * *

Maka's P.O.V

I walk out of my room and head to the kitchen to cook. I decided to make chicken and mash potatoes with corn on the side. I got out all the ingredients andturned on the radio so its not completly silent. I then began washing the chicken and potatoes. I started to quietly sing along with the radio when my favorite song came on.

**Tears roll down my face I can't replace**  
**And now that I'm strong I have figured out**  
**How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul**  
**And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one**

I put the chicken and potatoes aside to get the can of corn from the cupboard. The I start to peel and mash the potatoes. After I was done with the potatoes, I began covering the chicken in a flour and egg white mixture. I later put the on an pan with oil on it and began frying. Almost forgetting, I ran to open the window so it doesn't get smokey.

Soul's P.O.V

I walk outta my room because of the smell of Maka's food and something else. I couldnt understand very well so I went closer to the kitchen and saw her singing Your Guardian Angel.

**I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven**

It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one

I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay woah, stay woah

Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

**_[to fade]_**

She_ has the voice of and angel_, I thought. She sets the food on two plates making some last minute additions. I smile at her. She calls out my name saying she's done. That snapped me out of my daze and I walk over to the table and sit. She sits down after me and begins eating. I take a spoon full of mash potato and corn along with a bite of chicken.

"This tastes great Maka!", I tell her. She blushes and smiles at me then stuttered,"Th..tha..thanks Soul..l". I look at her a little wide-eyed, blushed, then shoved my mouth full with her cooking so she didn't notice. I hear he giggle at me and I look at her confused. She then grabs a napkin and wipes off a piece of mash potato that was on my cheek. I turn red and slowly thank her while looking down.

Normal P.O.V

They both finished their food and Soul grabbed their plate and put them in the sink. When Soul began washing dishes, Maka said,"It's okay Soul, I can do that.""Nah, I got it", he replied."At least let me dry them", she insisted. Soul sensed she wouldn't give up and said fine. Happy, Maka walked over, grabbed a rag, and began drying next to him.

There was silence but not an awkward one, a nice comfortable one. They smiled at this and continued what they were doing. The dishes were dry clean and finished within 15 minutes. Maka and Soul left each other to go change into pajamas. Soul headed out to the bathroom and Maka followed since she needed to brush her teeth too.

Once Maka was done, Soul soon finished after her and walked out with her. Just when they were about to separate to their rooms, Soul gently grabbed her arm and made her face him. "Good night",he told her softly and kissed the top of her head. Maka stood there for a couple seconds with her hand on her head registering what just happened. She smiled slowly and replied,"Good Night Soul".

They walked into their rooms and walked to their beds. Neither of them were asleep, no, they were thinking of what just happened. Maka had one hand on her head and the other on her heart. Soul had his hand on his mouth and the other on his head. Both quietly whispered," What was that?".

* * *

OOOO that ending

oh well please rate and review!

BTW this is my 1st Soul eater fanfic so please dont hate and tell me if i should continue!

OtakuGirl568~ :D Peace


	2. The Sleepover

Prom at Shibusen

DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER...sadly

Description: The Prom at Shibusen is in a week and there is so much to do for both the guys and are SoulxMaka BlackStarxTsubaki KidxLiz PattyxOC.

* * *

Maka's P.O.V

Wednesday 6/26

. I look at my clock 6:25 so I get out of bed and stretch. I walk over to my mirror and comb my hair before I take my shower. I grab my towel, put on my slippers, and walk to the bathroom.

After setting my towel down, I strip down and walk in. Turning the water on to the right temperature, I began shampooing my hair and started thinking of last night.

FLASHBACK:

_Just when they were about to separate to their rooms, Soul gently grabbed her arm and made her face him. "Good night", he told her softly and kissed the top of her head. Maka stood there for a couple seconds with her hand on her head registering what just happened. She smiled slowly and replied, "Good Night Soul"._

_They walked into their rooms and walked to their beds. Neither of them was asleep, no, they were thinking of what just happened. Maka had one hand on her head and the other on her heart. Soul had his hand on his mouth and the other on his head. Both quietly whispered," What was that?"_

I noticed my face was full on red at the thought. _Why did he kiss me...on the head? He's never done that before and why I just do that? Jeez I'm so lame_."Could it be Soul might like me?", I wondered aloud.(A/N:I know there's a grammar mistake L)

I stopped thinking about the subject and washed out my shampoo. Then, I began washing my body. Getting every spot on me, I gently washed off my body and started to apply conditioner. I combed out my hair with my fingers so I didn't have knots and rinsed my hair.

I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, dried and covered my body with my towel, and walked out of the bathroom to my room. I saw the clock 6:45 I sighed. Oh well I don't have to do much to get ready. I took out my regular uniform and started to dry my hair off.

After drying and combing my hair, I put them in my pigtails, or what BlackStar and Soul call them nerdy pigtails. I moisturized my body then put my uniform on and my b&w platform boots. The clock said 7:05 I walked towards Soul's room and knocked twice earning a groan.

I said," If you don't get up, I'm going in." No response. I growled walking in and over to his bed. I soon noticed he slept with his shirt off and just blushed. He must have noticed I was staring and slowly opened his eyes.

I was still looking at his chest but then I raised my head and met his crimson red eyes. I blushed hard and then told him without looking at his dreamy eyes, "Get ready while I cook breakfast." I ran out of there before he could even say yeah. _Why did I stare at him for so long and why am I still blushing?_

Soul's P.O.V

_What the heck? Why was Maka staring at me and run out so fast? _"Gah, I exclaimed," Could she have a crush on me?" Grinning, I get up and walk over towards the bathroom grabbing a towel on the way.

I turned the water on making sure it's hot and stripped. Getting in, I grabbed my 2-in-1 shampoo and conditioner bottle and poured it on my hand. I began lathering it in my hair then reaching for my body wash after. After scrubbing my body, I washed off both my hair and body.

Stepping out, I grabbed my towel and dried myself then wrapping it around my waist. Going to my room, I hear Maka cooking the food. I shut my door and grabbed the clothes I usually wear and my b&y shoes. I dried my hair, put my clothes and shoes on, adjusted my headband, and then looked at the time. 7:45 and just then Maka shouted breakfast was done.

I went to the kitchen and sat down in front of my plate of hash brown, scrambled egg, and toast. Almost drooling, I dig in and once again I love the meal. Maka sat down across from me and asked me if I liked it. I just nodded as I stuffed my mouth. She softly laughed at my actions and began eating.

A few minutes passed and then she spoke up." Soul, the girls and I are having a sleepover and it's gonna be here so you are going to have to stay with BlackStar tonight, I'm sorry", she said. I finished my food and groaned but said it was fine since he got to hang with his bro.

I got up to put my plate away and grabbed hers too noticing she finished just now. I set the dishes in the sink and saw the clock. 8:10 Maka saw too and said we had to leave since school starts at 8:30. I locked the door on the way out and caught up with Maka since she was waiting.

* * *

Normal P.O.V

The two got to school at 8:25 and started walking to the class. When they walked in, they saw that the gang was there acting normally. Maka had walked off to the girls while Soul walked to the boys.

Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki all asked Maka if it was okay with Soul if they could do the sleepover at her house. She said," Of course it is". Meanwhile on the boys side, Soul asked the two boys," You already know about their sleepover?" Kid and Blackstar nodded and they already knew they were going to have to sleep at Kid's.

Classes had ended quickly and the two groups said their goodbyes. The girls had been talking about what they were gonna do at the sleepover on the way to Maka's. The boys were just acting how they would be whether the girls were there or not.

* * *

Maka's P.O.V

After we walked in, I grabbed some drinks and food then put in a movie we all liked. Letters to God. After the ending, I had a tissue in my face since I cried during it, Liz was crying saying it was so sad, Tsubaki was just wiping away her tears, and Patty was just pouty lipped and staring at the credits.

It was about 5 now so I got up and told them it was about time to start cooking. Tsubaki and I were the ones to cook and Liz was to play with Patty so she wouldn't get bored. The dinner was going to be spaghetti and breadsticks.

The food would be done at 6 so we left the noodles to cook and the bread to toast. We decided to play Pictionary. Every time we played, we would always forget about the game and just start drawing random stuff.

_Well it helped pass time._ We all got up and got our food. We all agreed on playing truth or dare. We did ennie meenie mine mo to see who'd go first. It was Liz. Tsubaki asked Liz truth or dare. She chose truth.

Tsubaki asked her," Is it true that you have never had a boyfriend?" Liz and I were shocked at the question since it was Tsubaki but she answers a quiet yes. Tsubaki and I gasped but Liz yelled shut up while blushing.

Liz chose Tsubaki, my guess revenge. She asked her truth or dare. Tsubaki said dare. Liz grinned evilly and said," I dare you to tell BlackStar your true feelings, that you love him." Tsubaki blushed very hard but since it was a dare she nodded.

Tsubaki ended up choosing me. I saw her and Liz whisper something and then smile."Maka, I dare you to make Soul head over heels for you and be seductive", she said. I froze and looked at the two and shouted," WHAT?!" They giggled and said it was a dare so I had to.

I sighed giving in and said yes. I then asked Patty truth or dare. She chose truth. I asked her," Do you have a crush?" She said yes and we all gasped in shock and said WHO. Patty giggled mischievously and replied in a singy songy voice," It's a s.e.c.r.e.t."

We all groaned knowing she wouldn't tell. I got up and put all our plates in the sink. Tsubaki asked if she could was but I said no but she insisted and I gave up and mumbled fine. I went beside her to dry while Liz was the one to put them away.

Patty was playing with her giraffe and crayons. It took about 20 minutes in total to do everything. But then we noticed we made a big mess and I mean big. There was chips scattered, tissues on the floor games everywhere, and some drinks spilled.

We knew we had to clean so we started but I decided we'd clean with music so it wasn't quiet. It took longer since we sometimes stopped to dance but we actually finished. It was 9:30 and we were exhausted at that point so we crashed in my room not caring where we were.

Soul's P.O.V

_I'm so bored but im not tired._ Then BlackStar asked Kid who he was going to ask to the dance. I was interested so I leaned in to hear. He was blushing but answered anyway. He whispered it so quiet even he couldn't hear.

BlackStar yelled what and then Kid got louder and said," LIZ OKAY im going to ask Liz". "Whoa", BlackStar and I said. Kid then told him back, "Who are you taking then?" BlackStar paused and then said," Tsubaki of course."

I realized I was the only one who didn't get asked and tried to sneak out of the room. I knew it wouldn't work because one second later the two sat on both sides of me so I wouldn't leave. " Who are you asking Soul?", they said in unison.

_Damn that's creepy as hell._ "I might ask Maka", I replied slowly. I changed the subject by pointing at the clock. It said 10 and I told them I was gonna turn in and headed to the guest room.

I laid down. I was on a bed again thinking of what I did again. _I'm might ask Maka? How? Will She even say yes? Damn this is so uncool."_ FUCK!, I yelled out," What did I get myself into?"

* * *

Well there you go :D Chappie 2

I am having alot of fun writing this.

I know i didnt get many reviews at all but id like to thank the people who did review my story.

Well please rate and review my readers and tell me if you want more

Also I need an OC for that will flirt with Maka ;) If you have a person, please put the info in your review

OtakuGirl568~

P.S. Sorry if i messed up anywhere


	3. AUTHOR NOTEEEE

Hello my readers! I know it's been ages since I've written but I'm delaying this story for a long while because of my writers block and school. I have been subsystems since I started this on my last break so this Is just a heads up. For anyone who still believes in this story, thank you! Don not worry this story will come back, it is NOT cancelled, just on hold. :D thanks hope you understand

~Otakugirl


End file.
